Juste toi et moi
by Moony Amadeo
Summary: Kanon repense à sa relation avec Saga, avant qu'il ne se fasse enfermé au Cap Sounion. / shonen-ai twincest


**Hellow c'est encore moi avec devinez quoi ? Encore une fic sur Saint Seiya ! Sa vous étonne hein *sort* Dois je-en encore dire que le merveilleux univers de SS ne m'appartiens malheureusement pas mais à un véritable Dieu ? ( Camus un jour je t'aurais et Hadès aussi par la même occasion huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh=**

**Bref j'ai choisi de traité ici du couple Kanon/Saga ( et oui un petit twincest pour la route ~) dans un petit OS sans prétention. Il est écrit du point de vu de Kanon lorsque celui-ci est enfermé au Cap Sounion **

**En espérant qu'il vous plaira**

* * *

><p>Dit tu te souviens de nos premiers émois dans cette petite chambre au grenier ? Moi je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier, pourtant cela remonte à tant d'année. Nous étions jeune à l'époque et nous nous cachions comme deux enfants en faute, après tout personne ne devait me voir mon existence était notre « petit secret » comme tu aimais le dire alors. Nous étions des frères, unis à jamais et ce liens tenue entre nous à fait naître l'amour au fond de nos cœur.<p>

Oh tu te souviens que c'est toi qui avait osé faire le premier pas, je revois encore la lettre que tu m'avais écrite. Tes mots étaient hésitant et reflétaient le manque de confiance que tu avais, pourtant dieu seul sait à quel point tout le monde te voyais comme quelqu'un de sur de toi. Moi seul savait que la réalité était toute autres, lorsque tu était blessé c'était vers moi que tu allais, quand tu avais peur tu venais te réfugié dans mes bras et trouvé le réconfort dans mes mots. Trois petits mots écrit à la va vite sur un papier froissé et tu m'a fais chaviré. Lorsque nous étions séparés tu m'écrivais toujours de longue lettres passionnées, d'où coulait un amour sauvage mais maladroit. En y repensant je ne sais lequel de nous deux était le plus naïf à l'époque, mais cette naïveté était si douce que je me plais encore à la regretter. A travers ces quelques lignes nous cultivions notre passion en attendant de pouvoir nous retrouver dans cette vieille chambre au grenier.

Moi qui n'étais que ton ombre, je te voyais alors plus fort et plus brillant que jamais. Te rendais tu alors compte que tu était devenu mon astre de vie, ou faisais tu semblant de ne pas voir ? De loin je scrutais tes moindre fais et gestes, je mourrais de rage lorsque quelqu'un s'approchait un peu trop près de toi, en regardant le ciel je pensais à notre avenir ici. Durant ces long mois passé sans te voir mon amour avait pris le pas sur ma raison, c'était une sensation étrange que de ne voir plus que par toi mon cher frère. Tu occupais chaque de mes pensées, nuit et jour, j'en venais même à t'en vouloir pour cela et essayer de te détester. Car cet amour me faisait mal, aujourd'hui encore en y repensant je peux sentir mon cœur se serrer douloureusement, j'avais mal de toi. Ton absence me brûlait à petit feu, mes lèvres se languissaient de pouvoir enfin rencontrer les tiennes, et je ne cessais de répéter ton nom durant mon sommeil seulement le vent uniquement me renvoyais les écho de ma propre voix comme une prière misérable.

Devenu esclave de cet amour je me suis découvert bourreau lorsque j'ai pus enfin te serrer dans mes bras, quand nous n'étions que tout les deux tu perdais admirablement de ta superbe et tu redevenais à mes yeux cet enfant fragile et timide qui m'avait fais succombé à ses grand yeux bleu océan. J'étais avide de tes baisés que tu ne me donnais qu'avec parcimonie et tes mots d'amour se faisaient tellement rare … Oh je ne remet pas en doute ton amour, bien qu'à l'époque ce manque de réaction m'avait blessé. Je m'y étais fais et à chacune de nos rencontre je me donnais pour mission de te faire réagir de grès ou de force. Lorsque tu repartais pour le Sanctuaire, tu me laissais toujours un lettre me disant que tu avais passé la plus belle nuit de toute ta vie et que tu t'impatientais déjà à l'idée de nos prochaine retrouvailles. Si tu savais comme tes lettres me réchauffaient le cœur, tu m'y promettait monts et merveilles, tu me disais que bientôt nous vivrons dans la lumière tout les deux sans plus aucun secret mais avec le temps les étoiles seules demeurèrent témoins de nos émois d'adolescent.

Quand je te parlais de moi tu ramenais toujours le sujet à toi, quand je te parlais d'avenir tu me disais de vivre au présent et lorsque je te parlais d'amour tu me disais que tu n'y connaissais rien … pourtant j'étais là la première fois que tu es tombé amoureux, je t'ai vu faire la cours à cette fillette, je t'ai vu construire des projet avec elle et t'intéresser à sa vie. Je savais au fond de moi que quelques chose n'allait pas mais je tentais de le cacher en me disant que seul ta présence suffisait à faire mon bonheur. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que lorsque je te ferais par de mes projet d'avenir tu me tournerais le dos ….

Mes ambitions et mes rêves te faisaient peur, pourtant tout était prévu pour toi et toi seul la dedans c'est d'ailleurs sans doute cela le problème non ? Tu a préférer m'enfermer dans mes souvenir et partir sans rien dire plutôt que de m'affronter réellement, car tu savais que je n'abandonnerais pas comme sa ! Et aujourd'hui enfermer dans cette foutue prison, les souvenirs du temps passé avec toi continue de me hanté. Je revois encore cette vieille maison abandonné près du Sanctuaire, je pourrais te dessiné la petite chambre du grenier ou te parler de la petite couverture rapiécé que nous tentions de nous partager quand il faisait froid ou encore de notre premier baiser échangé au creux du lit. Dit tu te souviens de la petite chambre au grenier ?

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews or not reviews ?<strong>

**Encore merci de m'avoir lu ~  
><strong>


End file.
